


12 Things I Hate About You

by jacklles



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Frat Boy Niall, george isn't actually in the story, hook up at a party, not really - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacklles/pseuds/jacklles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She hated that he never did his homework. She hated that he never seemed to care about college, choosing to party rather than work. She hated his immaturity. His stupid blonde-dyed hair. His cocky strut. His stupider stereotypical college-bro-muscles. She hated that he was wide awake and hyper at eight in the morning, as if he hadn’t drunk himself into oblivion the night before. She hated that she could see his hair sticking out of his snapbacks and that it curled up at the ends. She hated that she had the urge to take the hat off of him and put it on her head. She hated that his eyes always seemed to catch her looking at him. She hated that they reminded her of a cloudless sky. She hated his stupid laugh that never failed to tug involunatrily at the corner of her lips. She hated that she didn’t actually hate him.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you, not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12 Things I Hate About You

**Author's Note:**

> FRAT BOY NIALL EVERYONE LOVES FRAT BOY NIALL. Also I hope you like NiallxJade as much as me lol.  
> Although this is a little different than most, and much more fluffy and significantly less smutty than most (sorry)  
> I updated it some and I hope you enjoy it!

Pounding music leaks through the cracks of the door as Jesy and Jade neared the glowing frat house. Even though the sky is black as pitch the already-trashed lawn was clearly visible from the lights of the building. Red plastic cups were strewn all over the place, along with pieces of popped balloons and random articles of clothing hanging from the balcony. As she took in the sight that was to be her first college party, Jade's gut twisted in half anticipation, half nervousness.

Even though she was a junior she was a pretty big nerd, and therefore had never actually been to a party before. Friday nights were the best times for blogging, so she never bothered to try to socialize with her peers when fangirling over Harry Potter, Dr. Who and Sherlock was much more appealing and much less awkward for her. Unfortunately, the power was out in their building the same time the battery on her laptop died so Jesy (her roommate) had dragged her out of her onesie into something decent to go to a huge party that her boyfriend’s fraternity was hosting.

“Have I told you how much I’m  _not_  looking forward to this?” Jade grumbled as Jesy ringed the doorbell, though Jade didn’t know why she did it. She doubted anyone would have heard it over the cacophonous noise.

“YES, Pickle." Jesy said, calling her by her nickname, "You’ve told me like a bagillion times and quite frankly I don’t give a—Niall! Hey hottie!” Jesy cut off her own sentence to greet a tall blond guy with a cut-off t-shirt and a snapback, a beer in one hand, the other holding the door open. Jade's gut proceeded to wrench itself in two at the sight of the hot, sweaty guy she had the misfortune of having in her Ancient Irish Lit class.

“Jesy! George’s been absolutely impossible without you; he doesn’t know what to do with himself. It’s right pitiful.” Niall said loudly, swinging the door open wider for the girls to step through.

Jade was instantly assaulted by the deafening rap music, almost making her want to cover her ears with her hands, but that would  _really_  single her out as someone who didn’t belong here, so she controlled herself.

As she looked around, Jade realized that she was a bit overdressed. She had thought that jeans and a t-shirt would be fine, and Jesy didn’t really say anything about it, though she  _did_  roll her eyes and mutter something like, “you are completely  _hopeless_  Pickle,” before pushing her out the door. Jade was never one to sacrifice her comfort over trying to look good, but right then she felt exceptionally uncomfortable, especially since she was wearing her favorite faded jeans, rainbow vans and “I love pi” shirt. At the time, Jade hadn’t thought there was anything wrong with the clothes, but looking at all the other girls, Jade felt like a proper nun.

It had slipped her mind that the point of a college party was to have fun—in other words, to get drunk and laid as fast as possible. Stilettos, miniskirts, bikinis, crop tops, and shorts so high up that butts were hanging out bombarded Jade from every side. Suddenly she felt quite scared and stupid, so to look like she was doing something, she retreated to what she hoped was the kitchen, as Jesy and Niall had disappeared into the crowd of writhing bodies.  Jade tried to skirt around the edge of the mass, but she ended up accidently knocking into several people anyway.

“Oh I’m sorry! Um, excuse me…Excuse me, sorry….I just need to get through please!”

Apparently drunk college students don’t understand manners, so she just pushed them out of her way, breathing a sigh of relief as she escaped the sea of people and entered into the much less populated and stuffy kitchen.

She scanned the room to see if anyone she knew was around, but luck was not on her side, so she settled on going all out with her nerdy/dorkiness and pulled her jar of emergency-Nutella and bag of pretzels out of her Harry Potter purse. The snack always helped to both calm her down and give her something to do in situations in which she was stressed out or bored.

She slid down the wall to sit on the floor cross-legged, opening the bag and jar, looking forward to the heavenly salty-sweetness party her mouth was about to experience. Jade  knew it was really lame to be excited about something so little at a huge, cool frat party, but she was a lame person so why not really. She was about to scoop a glob of chocolate onto a pretzel when a loud voice interrupted her.

“Well now  _you,_  Pickle, stick out like a sore thumb.”

It was Niall. Jade would have been overjoyed at the fact that a popular, attractive guy was talking to her, but…it was Niall. The disgustingly cheerful Niall, the person who could always get on her nerves, and he was clearly plastered out of his mind, so she decided to interpret the strange flip her stomach just made as one of irritation. She was actually kind of mad that he was disturbing her Nutella-Jade time because she knew that any other time he would never come up to talk to her. In their eight am class Niall would almost go out of his way to avoid coming in contact with her, so she just figured it was because weird nerdy girls like herself were too dorky for his party-boy lifestyle. To make it worse, he would be obnoxiously happy and friendly to everyone else except her, basically rendering Jade invisible, so she really didn’t know why he was turning over a new leaf now.

“Thank you Captain Obvious, I didn’t notice.” She grumbled, shoving the pretzel in her mouth.

Normally Jade wouldn’t dare do something unladylike in front of anyone but Jesy, but she reckoned that Niall wouldn’t be remembering anything from tonight so she took the chance; she also didn’t want him to think that he intimidated her, because stupid frat guys like Niall definitely do  _not_  scare intelligent honor students like Jade. Jade was surprised then, and a little more than disgruntled, when Niall laughed loudly and sat down beside her and helped himself to the pretzels and Nutella.

“Huh…wow I’ve never heard you talk before…you’re American.”

He said thoughtfully, making it sound so blunt that Jade had to laugh a little. Niall  _really_  knew how to talk to a girl when he was wasted. But he was right; she had transferred to Dublin University as a freshman from America; partly because she was majoring in Ancient Irish Literature and partly because she’s always wanted to live in Ireland.

“Yep, and  _you’re_  drunk. Very drunk, in fact.” Jade thought that they might as well get all the basics out of the way.

Niall ignored her comment and instead focused on her appearance, “So were you thinking that frat party equaled nerd club when you decided to get dressed?”

Jade glared at him, disliking drunk-Niall even more than regular-Niall.

“It’s comfortable. Besides the only reason people dress the way they do at parties is the chance to shag someone later on, and that is  _not_  in my plans for tonight.”

Niall quirked an eyebrow and grinned, “Oh really? And what pray tell is? Reading Harry Potter for the twelfth time?  _That_  sounds stimulating.”

Jade's lip curled, “You know you’re a real jerk, Horan. You could at least respect my passions. Don’t act like it’s something to be ashamed of. I’m not bashing what you’re doing right now  _which is eating all of my Nutella!_ ” She snarled, snatching the jar away from his sticky fingers, covering it with her body protectively.

Jade couldn’t  _believe_  she thought this arrogant pig was actually attractive the first time she saw him. She supposed she was bored and scoping out the campus for hot guys. She had perked up once she glimpsed the tall, blue-eyed wonder that was Niall Horan. Her opinion of him, though, had rapidly deteriorated once she saw what his personality was like. She now basically hated everything about him.

She hated that he never did his homework. She hated that he never seemed to care about college, choosing to party rather than work. She hated his immaturity. His stupid blonde-dyed hair. His cocky strut. His stupider stereotypical college-bro-muscles. She hated that he was wide awake and hyper at eight in the morning, as if he hadn’t drunk himself into oblivion the night before. She hated that she could see his hair sticking out of his snapbacks and that it curled up at the ends. She hated that she had the urge to take the hat off of him and put it on her head. She hated that his eyes always seemed to catch her looking at him. She hated that they reminded her of a cloudless sky. She hated his stupid laugh that never failed to tug involunatrily at the corner of her lips. She hated that she didn’t actually hate him.

“Hey that stuff was good! Why’d you take it away?”

Jade was surprised at how accomplished he was at sounding like an annoying three year old.

“Because it’s  _mine_. Good Lord, did your mother never teach you basic manners?! You have to ask before you can eat someone’s food and you of all people should know that. I feel like you eat in every Lit class. How would you feel if someone just up and took your food without asking?”

“You mean you see me eat in every Lit class," Niall ignored her question, "which means that you look at me in every Lit class, which means that you look at me a lot. So watcha looking at Pickle? Are you ‘watching me in horror as I stuff my filthy face’ as you would probably claim, or are you secretly checking me out?”

Niall was grinning broadly and he wiggled his eyebrows, making Jade want to tackle him to the ground and wipe the stupid smirk off of his face with her mouth. He bit his lip, awaiting her answer, and Jade had to tear her gaze away from his mouth because she found it strangely fascinating to see the one side all plumb and pink and moist and the other disappearing behind his teeth.

“Ah…no I wasn’t ‘checking you out,’ I’d have to find you attractive first.”

Jade was proud of herself that she could still concentrate of talking with Niall still biting that  _blasted_  lip of his. Jade thought that her insult would have put him off, but instead he just smiled wider, and Jade ignored the way his eyes crinkled when he did it because it was  _not_  adorable or cute or endearing.

“See now, that’s not what Jesy told me. She said that I was the only one that made Lit interesting for you. So what I would like to know, then, is,” he said slowly, slurring his words, and Jade could have cried at how unfair the situation was. “I want to know why you detest me so much. Am I really that bad? I mean, usually there’s a reason for someone not to like me, but I’m not mean to you or anything.” Jade wondered why this had to happen  _while he was drunk_  of all times, so he wouldn’t even remember what they talked about or even that they talked the next morning.

A war raged inside of her concerning Niall. On one hand, he was arrogant and infuriating and Jade would rant to Jesy, pacing around their small dorm room while Jesy barely paid attention, venting about the latest thing Niall had done to get under her skin. On the other hand, a small part of her wanted him to actually talk to her, and that part was now sending her stomach in an uproar, which killed her appetite, so she relinquished her Nutella, emitting a squeal of pleasure from Niall. 

“That’s just it, though." She said finally,  "You aren’t mean to me, but you also don’t talk to me at all. That’s why you didn’t even know I was American until just now. You ignore me completely. In fact, you talk to every single person in Lit  _except_  for me. Not sure if you didn’t know this or not, but that’s kind of insulting. That’s why I don’t like you. Oh, well that and you’re way too confidant for your own good.” Even though he’d forget it in the morning, Jade was glad to be able to get her feelings out, kind of like a therapy session, except it was an impromptu one in the middle of a rowdy college party and her therapist was a smiling, drunk Niall Horan.

“ _I_  ignored  _you?”_  Niall asked incredulously, “The first time I saw you I said hi to you and asked you how you were doing and you didn’t respond. Didn’t even smile or anything. You just scurried away like you were scared of me or something. That’s why I never tried to talk to you again, because I didn’t want to have to deal with that again.”

The memory of her first day at the campus rushing back to her and Jade groaned in embarassment ; he  _had_  walked up to her and introduced himself. Jade, though, was painfully shy (as if you hadn’t noticed already), especially around alpha-type guys she didn’t know, so she panicked and pretended not to hear him as she hurried away from him. It had been by far the most humiliation encounter she’d ever had with someone, and she had immediately regretted her decision the moment she turned away from him.

Now the embarrassment was flooding into her cheeks again, along with a touch of resentment.

“So that was it?” she asked indignantly, huffing a little, “Well you don’t try very hard now do you? So why start all of the sudden huh? Are you glad that I actually answered you this time? College has improved my social skills since then, I’m glad to tell you.”

“Sorry to break it to you babe, but most people don’t bring a snack with them to a frat party. They wait to eat there, if you catch my drift.” Niall looked like he was enjoying the sight of her blushing  _way_  too much for Jade's taste, “But yes I am glad you’re talking to me now, otherwise I’d have to go cry by myself at the second rejection I’ve received in my life. And why now? I dunno, maybe the alcohol is giving me courage.”

Jade snorted, “Oh yeah cause you’d need a lot of courage to talk to the socially awkward nerd. Real funny Niall.”

“No I’m serious Pickle,” He said gravely.

But since when was Niall Horan allowed to call her by her nickname? And  _babe_? No. Absolutely not.

“I know you don’t realize it, but you’re intimidating to a guy. I mean, you’re the smartest girl I know, you’re funny and driven and you’re going to be a strong, independent woman when you graduate. That’s scary to a guy because most don’t know what they want when they’re in college. I know I don’t. It’s just kind of daunting talking to a girl who could very likely be my boss when I’m thirty.”

Jade was sure her face was strange looking, as his words made her feel a mixture of ‘oh stop it you’ and ‘no don’t stop please go on.’

“You think I’m funny?” she questioned tentatively, not sure when something changed in the conversation.

Niall chuckled and said condescendingly, “Have you never noticed how everyone else always seems to laugh after you say something? That’s because it was funny.”

Jade narrowed her eyes, not sure whether to be mad at his tone or happy that someone other than her grandmother thought she had a good sense of humor.

Niall rolled his eyes exasperatedly at her grumpy face and said, “Christ! It’s a  _compliment_ , babe; you don’t have to look like you’re figuring out any double meanings.”

Jade bristled, “I don’t think you should call me that.” she said stiffly. 

Niall looked confused, “Call you what? Babe?” at Jade's small nod he shook his head saying, “It’s just a term of endearment, what’s the problem?”

“It’s just in America it’s what boyfriends call their girlfriends and we aren’t….you know. Boyfriend and girlfriend.”

“Well what if I want us to be?”

“Niall please don’t kid about something like this, it’ll—oh never mind.”

“No, tell me; it’ll what?”

Jade glanced sideways at him and knew by his expression that he wasn’t going to give up until she told him, and he was drunk so why not right?

She took a deep breath and blurted, “Because then you would just be getting my hopes up when you shouldn’t. Especially when you’re drunk and won’t remember that we even had this conversation and I would think that our relationship was something that it isn’t and I just don’t want to have a broken heart because of a simple misunderstanding.”

After she finished she looked down at her hands, not meeting his eyes. She didn’t want to see his pity; she didn’t want to see that he thought she was this pathetic girl who could never catch a guy’s eye, and after a single conversation with one she was already talking about boyfriends because she was so desperate for one.

Her heart jumped in her throat then when she felt lips press gently against hers. Her eyes fluttered closed and she marveled at how  _soft_  his were and how they moved against hers. Jade had no idea what to do in response so—out of pure embarrassment—she broke away, gasping for breath. The air felt cold and uncomfortable against her burning lips and she thought,  _so that’s what it feels like_.

“Jade.”

Niall’s voice sounded different. It was low and husky and Jade's body tingled all over at how he could make her name sound so different; how he could make her  _feel_  so different, like she was hot and cold and her head was fuzzy but she was painfully aware of how close he was to her. She raised her eyes to meet his, startled to see that they were a smoldering royal blue, boring into hers.

“Y-yes?” she breathed, barely able to move her mouth as she was still in shock at the kiss.  _The kiss._

“What if,” his voice was still impossibly deep, and Jade was wondering if this was what it felt like to be turned on, “What if I want you to be my girlfriend?”

“Niall you shouldn’t be making promises when you’re under the influen—”

“—Jade stop.”

Jade paused in the middle of her sentence, noticing something different in Niall’s voice; it wasn’t anger or frustration, but she couldn’t quite place it and her heart started thumping hard against her chest in anticipation.

“I need to tell you something and all I ask is that you wait to react until I’m finished explaining myself fully. Deal?” Jade nodded, her eyes wide, and Niall continued, "Good. I need to tell you that I haven’t been completely honest with you tonight. I’m guessing you’ve never actually been around a drunk person otherwise this wouldn’t have worked as long as it had.

“I am, contrary to what you had previously thought, not drunk. I actually haven’t had anything but water and root beer tonight. Jesy had texted me while you guys were on your way over here, saying that you were coming too, so I didn’t want to risk anything. I just pretended to be drunk, hoping that you would feel more comfortable around a Niall that was out of his mind, and I was right. You were relaxed and actually talking to me and I was thrilled, because I like you, Pickle. I think you’re beautiful and interesting and adorable. Not talking to you has been one of the hardest things I’ve ever had to do, but I didn’t want to scare you off even more. I want to get to know you more because I think you are incredible and…” he paused, as if gathering up the last bit of his courage, “and  _good God_  Jade I just wanna be your person.” Niall breathed out, looking at her nervously, waiting for her to react.

Jade's stomach was a jumble of of nerves and she did think she trusted herself to talk, but she needed clarification before she went singing from the rooftops that  _Niall Horan liked her._  So, in a wobbly voice she asked, "Your person?"

Niall huffed a little and took his snapback off and ruffled his hair before placing it back on, which Jade had noticed was one of his nervous ticks that she found more adorable than she should.

"Yeah, like. This may sound super cheesy, but I want to be the person you call up when you're bored and want to get coffee. I want to be the person who you tell first when something exciting happens. I want to be the person you turn to when you feel like you can't trust anyone else. I want to be the person who lets you sob on their shoulder when you're sad for no reason. I want to be the person you force to go to the store for pamprin, cheesy movies and pads because you're on your period and can't get out of bed. I want to be the first person you think of when you wake up and the last one you think of before you go to sleep. And I just. I want to be your person, Jade." Niall breathed out hard, his cheeks stained a dark pink because  _did he really just have a cliche "Love Actually" kind of monologue?_ And he shakes his head a little, smiling because  _yes. Yes he did._

Jade responded by doing something she thought she’d never have the guts for—she leaned in and pressed her mouth against his, reveling in the warmth that blossomed in her tummy. Jade hoped she was doing it right, because she could feel Niall smiling against her lips, but her heart fell went he groaned and pulled back.

“Did I—did I not do it right?” she asked nervously.

Niall looked at her strangely and said, “No it was…it was  _perfect_. But I wanted to make sure that we are both clear on one thing.”

Jade waited, smiling like an idiot and relieved that she wasn’t as bad a kisser as she thought she was going to be. And that  _Niall Freaking Horan liked her_.

“I am your person now, right?”

Jade laughed, partly to release whatever was building up inside her and partly because this whole scenario was just plain  _ridiculous_. Smiling more than she had in a long time, she simply nodded and said, "As long as I am yours."

Niall hooted happily in response, pulling her into his arms. Jade thought that as she sat there, cuddling into Niall's chest, that there could be music blaring and people yelling all around them ( _oh wait..._ ) and she wouldn't notice a thing because she was Niall's and  _Niall was hers_. She had never felt more safe or warm or happy or overwhelmed and if it wasn’t the absolute  _best_  feeling in the entire world then she didn’t know what was. 

About five minutes passed before cuddling wasn't enough for Niall, so he whispered low in her ear the words she had only dreamed she would hear, "Hey how about we take this somewhere private?" 

His breath was warm on her neck and she shivered and nodded, leaning in to whisper in his ear in what she  _hoped_  was a sexy voice, "My place, or yours?"

Jade was rewarded for her efforts because Niall's breathing hitched and he lurched forward, carrying them both to their feet. "Honestly? I could care less we just need to leave  _now_  because I don't think I can keep my hands to myself much longer."


End file.
